sedisversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sedisverse Wikia
Welcome to the Sedisverse The Year 2056 Thirty years has left its mark on the world as we once knew it. Climate change has taken its toll and the rampant ambition of creaking politics has led the world to the brink of crisis. Faced with shortages of resources, corruption from within and the ever desperate need for medicine and energy the world has become harder, crueler and divided. War and disease are constant and the poorest of society ruthlessly exploited to maintain the wealth and sanctity of the lucky few. It was to this desperate world that a gift beyond reckoning was made; Sedis 9 The miracle mineral that fell from the sky. In the aftermath of an asteroid impact, a mineral was found within the ruins that changed everything. Uniquely, this grey powder could absorb sunlight and radiation to radiate it as electrical static, with such efficiency that scientists and governments the world over declared the rock the answer to the energy crisis that imperiled our world. But like all gifts, it came with a price. This miracle mineral spurred the great powers of the world to space in desperation to mine it. Scouring the solar system to establish mining colonies on Pysche, Ceres, Deimos, Mars and countless other dusty rocks that sped through the void. Hundreds of impoverished were shipped to new and dangerous colonies, eager to find their fortunes as they propelled the profits of vast corporations. The creaking Empires of old rose once more; reaching into the stars to fight proxy wars amidst the dark cold of the beyond. Jealously and greed brought the Earth once more to the brink as Sedis 9 was shipped home to the Earth in ever greater quantities. Only the threat of mutual annihilation held war at bay, leaving the colonies to become the new battlegrounds far away from the safe sanctuaries of the fortunate remaining on the homeworld. As Earth once again prospered, we realised all too late that Sedis brought with it more than mere power. It was more than an energy source, more than mere mineral. It was the means to alter life itself. It was the cause of the mutations. It was the cause of the apocalypse that it promised to save us from It was the cause of the Others About The Sedis verse is a semi dystopian future set thirty years from now. In this brave new world, a powerful mineral has unlocked the potential of the human genome – creating a new age of strange creatures, aspiring heroes and brutal villains. But unlike the heroes and villains of other worlds – these men and women are not always engaged in a fight for lofty ideals or drives for power. These are people just trying to survive and make a life for themselves. They are cynical, bitter, world weary and make mistakes. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tales of the Sedisverse Category:S.T.O.C.K.A.D.E. files